


War and Conquest

by KindListener



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: “You want this body, Komaru-Chan, don’t you?” A demon. A demon wearing the skin of a human. The demon king. How can I deny him?
Relationships: Oda Nobunaga/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	War and Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this??? But RN it’s 2:47am and I’m falling asleep =3=
> 
> Welcome to the sin bin.

Warriors, all of us. The memories of battles long forgotten, clans far from disbanded, paths too often trodden. The walls of the castle drip with ancient history, unknown to me, though the men sat within the walls are all but ghosts of long-lost eras.

My name is Akihisa Komaru. I am a cybernetic frontline warrior, courtesy of the Zokomari Zaibatsu. In 3047, I fought as a simple soldier but, soon, progressed, due to my fighting prowess. I fought in The Battle of Hi to Shitai; The Battle of Fire and Corpses. Bodies littered the street as I stumbled through, bullet wounds having severed many wires, one bullet landing straight through my central circuit board. It hurt to walk, to breathe, to blink...

Everything was different, back in 3047. Sex was openly displayed, between any and all genders, with people from all walks of life, using whatever people had at their disposal and no-one was more willing to utilise this opportunity but myself, my sex drive being, unreasonably, high, especially for a cybernetic.

Nobunaga was my best bet; a perverse old man pushing fifty. Tall with broad shoulders and large hands. I was made as a stealth warrior, my small, agile frame being able to run at monumental speeds so he towers over me, grinning.  
“What’re you waiting around for?” The old man demands and I press him to the wall, my small frame only getting the upper hand due to his surprise.  
“Nobunaga-San, I...” I trail off, face to face with his chest, and he reaches down, a large hand, roughly, squeezing my behind.  
“You sound like you need something, Komaru-Chan. Why don’t you tell me what it is?” I can hear the devilish smile in his voice as he grabs my wrist to slide it down his chest. Hard and impressive, his chest transfixes me. “You want this body, Komaru-Chan, don’t you?” A demon. A demon wearing the skin of a human. The demon king. How can I deny him?

In theory, I should be disgusted; he is a perverted fifty-year-old, looking down on me like a freshly-cooked steak. I should be cowering or fighting back. When I think about him, I should be filled with discomfort and hatred... No. Just wanton lust. The things I would do to this man. If he said ‘on your knees’, there would be no questions. I would let him fuck my mouth raw, let him plough my ass until it bled, let him plunder my body of all he can to gain his sick satisfaction. I wouldn’t just let him, I would encourage it.

The scars that litter his skin are rough and light against his flesh. I want to question every single one, learn the story behind it, feel them under my fingertips. My palm reaches upward, fingers curling around the back of his neck. He leans down, capturing my lips. He tastes of blood and lust and I can’t help but run my fingers through his hair, silky strands tumbling through my hands like crushed velvet. I can feel his twisted grin as his tongue pushes through my lips. His hands grab at my shoulder blade and my ass, feeling me through the stealth suit. A groan betrays my lips and he chuckles. His yukata falls from around his shoulders, leaving his beautiful, broad chest to my view, in the soft, flickering light of the fire. When we part, he sinks to the floor and pulls me into his lap. He leans down, taking the lobe of my ear between his teeth and biting down. A sharp gasp is drawn from me and my spine arches in retaliation.

Leading him to sin is much like a war in and of itself: I approach, shoulders back, head held high, fearless and threatening. He replies by shattering my defences, tearing down my walls and scouring my body for all things pleasureable. When I arch my chest into his, he leans forward, pressing me to the ground, hands either side of my head. His eye is wild and grey and full of bloodlust. He pushes my thighs apart, exposing a suspicious bulge in my stealth suit.  
“So prepared, so needy, so...beautiful.” He purrs, his tongue snaking against my throat. His forces descend to bring mine to mindless peril... I can feel his lengthy cock, hidden within the depths of his yukata, rutting against my own and he chuckles. A whine finds its way from my lungs. “I want you to beg like the dog you are.” He murmurs, pulling back to look me in the eye. He is calm and collected, hiding the raging flames of his anger and his sin behind the cool, steely grey of his eyes.

“Turn over.” His judgemental glare burns into my skin as I follow his demand, pushing my ass up to tempt him, despite my knowledge. He has a strong temperament and he is strategic in his onslaught, not one to be swayed by easy targets. His hands, first; covering territory once claimed, assessing the area, ensuring it is ripe to harvest. Then, the final battering ram that will be my undoing. He grinds against me and I can feel everything through my stealth suit. My body is ready for the rough treatment that he will, undoubtedly, grant me. My body is just another country for him to conquer and he does so, systematically.

His clothed cock ruts against my ass and I can hear his breaths growing ragged and heavy; I wore him out some. He shoves the pants of my stealth suit down and marvels at the sight of his conquest: a flushed, pink blossom, ready and waiting to be deflowered but only after I beg. He releases his length to the cold bite of the air. He spits into a palm, slicking his length with his saliva, before lubricating my entrance and inserting a slender digit. The intrusion is welcome, making my heart race at the thought of things to come. Though, he knows I need more than a single finger so this is yet another way of teasing me. When he retreats, he rubs the hot flesh of his hefty cock against my entrance and I whine and mewl in desperation, my own arousal leaking onto the cold, stone floor.

“Beg.” He demands. “Now.” I can feel the heat of it.  
“Yes, yes, Nobunaga-San...” I sigh. “Pl-Please, take me. Please, fuck me for all I’m worth. I beg you— I implore you, Nobunaga-San—” But that is more than enough for him. First, the head eases in, then, he slams the remainder of his huge length in. I scream to the high heavens, whining, as I claw my nails blood-red against the floor. My pelvis actuators feel like they may snap in half with the sheer size and force of him.  
“You’re so warm inside, Komaru-Chan... What a treasure, I’ve found.” His speech is rushed and breathless. He pulls out for a moment and I release a breath I did not realise I had been holding.

“On your back.” He orders and I, easily, flip over. He reinserts himself and I curl my legs around his narrow hips.  
“Ooooh, God...!” I whine out and he chuckles, hotly, against my ear. At this angle, he keeps reaching a spot inside me that feels so unbearably good... I stop grasping at his yukata with one hand and begin to pleasure myself. My free hand threads into his hair and pulls him down so he can claim my lips and pillage my mouth. His teeth grasp at my lower lip. He pulls away, only inches from my face, sweat beading on his brow.  
“Ah... I-I’m getting close...” He gasps out, biting his bottom lip. “Scream for me, Komaru-Chan...” He orders as he watches me fall apart, beneath him. I scream his name to the sky, my body growing more sensitive as an orgasm rolls through every fibre of my being. He comes not long after, biting at my jaw and flooding my insides with his hot come. After a few more shuddering thrusts, he pulls out, patting my ass and pulling up the pants of my stealth suit.

I turn around and — yes, he must be getting older because — he is already asleep, collapsed on the floor, near the campfire. I tuck his flaccid cock away, cover up his body with a thin blanket and bury myself in the alcove of his body, pulling his arm over me. If I can pretend, if even for a minute, that he were to love me, it would be worth the world.

I will awaken under a separate blanket, tomorrow, cold and alone. If one of us could be honest about our feelings, what a conquest that would be.


End file.
